Fiber optic communication systems are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high band width communication capabilities to customers. Fiber optic communication systems may employ a network of connectorized fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. Being part of a large fiber optic network, connectorized cables routed to and from telecommunications equipment may be exposed to pulling forces.
Current methods used for terminating and fixing fiber optic cables to connectors have certain shortcomings. Strength members (e.g., in the form of aramid yarns) of fiber optic cables are normally crimped down first on the body of a connector by a metallic crimp sleeve. The cable jacket is then normally fixed to the connector body by a second crimp sleeve. The crimping tools used by technicians for crimping the inner crimp sleeve and the outer crimp sleeve must be regularly calibrated and checked often for wear. When proper maintenance is not performed, the strength members can slide out of the crimp during loads on the connector.
It is desirable to provide an effective and low maintenance cable fixation assembly and method to limit damage to optical fibers within the connectorized cables.